Reddition
by meline snape
Summary: C'est un one shot assez court donc ça se passe de résumé... on va simplement dire qu'il y Sam, Jack, la porte et une planète...


donc voila je ne vais pas vous baratiner trop longtemps... Cette fic n'est pas très joyeuse, elle est très courte mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez...  
.

**Reddition.**  
. 

Auteur : Meline Snape  
  
E-mail :  
  
Résumé : si je me met à faire un résumé, il risque d'être aussi long que ma courte fic donc je crois qu'oa s'en passer et qu'il est préférable que vous la lisiez directement... et puis ça entretient le mystère ainsi...  
  
Genre : Drame et Romance Sam/Jack (ben oui de quel couple voulez-vous que je parle ? De Teal'c et Daniel ? lol)  
C'est un one-shot.  
  
Saisons : début 8ème.  
  
Spoilers : je ne croit pas qu'il y en ai et il ne faut pas avoir vu d'épisode particulier pour comprendre...  
  
Disclaimer : Et bien à part l'histoire rien est à moi tout est à la MGM et à Sci-Fi... Bien que dans mes plus beau rêve j'imagine que Jack m'appartient hélas ce n'est pas près d'arriver... lol... et bien sur je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant tout ça...  
  
Note de l'auteur : Je veux simplement vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et préciser que c'est ma première fanfic Stargate donc je n'ai pas tellemnt l'habitude de manier ces personnages...  
Et pour finir, je tiens à remercier Suzie (Dark Vador) qui a pris le temps de me lire et de me donner son avis afin que ce que je vous présente soit correcte...

* * *

. 

Le bleu turquoise du ciel commençait à prendre une teinte verte plus prononcée au fur et à mesure que l'astre solaire déclinait sur l'horizon. Samantha Carter, lieutenant colonel de l'Air Force et accessoirement astrophysicienne de renom, observait, avec une certaine béatitude, le spectacle que lui offrait la nature pour ses derniers instants en tant qu'être vivant et pensant... P7X-992 s'avérait être une planète de toute beauté : la couleur du ciel si particulière devait sans doute être du à une composition particulière de l'air, sans doute un taux d'ozone plus élevé que sur terre, mais apportait une certaine féerie au lieu, la végétation continuellement en expansion et la multitude de cours d'eau rendait cette planète propice à la vie et aurait pu être un véritable paradis terrestre si les Goa'uld n'en avaient pas fait la terre d'accueil d'un de leur avant-poste... Avant-poste, certes très à l'écart des autres planètes dominées par les faux dieux et qui semblait déserté depuis des années avant l'arrivée de SG1 par la Porte des Etoiles mais qui c'était avéré le lieu propice à l'élaboration par Ba'al d'un piège visant la capture de l'équipe la plus redoutable du SGC.  
  
Quelques jours au paravent, le Général O'Neill avait eu des informations sur cette planète... Informations qui émanaient de sources sûres enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait... Certes il n'avait jamais eu vraiment confiance en la Tokhra, d'autant plus maintenant qu'officiellement elle s'était retirée de l'alliance. Mais lorsque les informations venaient directement de Jacob, le père de Carter, les doutes s'amenuisaient fortement. Mais de toute évidence, il avait lui-même était trompé... Toujours est-il que la perspective de récupérer une planète, autrefois dirigée par les Goa'uld et dont la plus part des installations était encore en état de marche, s'était avérée forte alléchante. Et aux vues des renseignements obtenus, les ordres pour conquérir cette place forte étaient venus directement du président. O'Neill avait donc suivit les directives et envoyé une équipe sur place, et pas n'importe laquelle, celle qui était de tous les combats : SG1 dont il avait gardé le commandement et n'envoyait en mission que pour des occasions exceptionnelles... Et faire main basse sur un avant-poste Goa'uld faisait partie de ces occasions.  
  
Pendant deux jours, ils mirent en place un campement près de la porte, s'assurant continuellement de l'absence de toute trace de vie aux alentours... Au fil des heures de nombreuses équipes principalement composées de chercheurs affluèrent par la porte... Les vestiges des anciens (car après étude le docteur Jackson avait conclu que ces constructions bien qu'arrangées à la sauce goa'uld datait des anciens) intriguaient la communauté scientifique et à juste titre... De plus sous la pression du Pentagone, la nécessité d'obtenir de nouvelles technologies défensives était dans l'esprit de chacun. Ainsi surtout en raison des informations apportées par les Tokhra, le niveau de sécurité avait été sous-estimé et ce malgré les mises en garde de O'Neill. Ce dernier, inquiet pour la situation qui, selon lui, avait été mal évaluée, avait pris sur lui d'accompagner SG1 dans cette mission... Un cerveau militaire de plus ne ferait pas de mal si la situation se corsait. Et justement, les choses avaient rapidement mal tournées...  
  
Toujours est-il qu'au bout de trois jours, la vigilance n'était plus de mise au sein des troupes malgré les recommandations de prudence des officiers... C'était comme si quelque chose dans l'air inhibait l'inquiétude des militaires.  
C'est ainsi qu'à l'aube du quatrième jour, venant de nulle part, une multitude de guerriers Jaffas leur tombèrent dessus les encerclant de leurs forces armées... Leur seule option de survie ne serait-ce que temporaire fut la reddition. C'était certes contraire à l'idéologie du général O'Neill et de ses hommes mais il ne pouvait se permettre de sacrifier ainsi tous les civils qui les accompagnaient.  
  
Voila donc pourquoi, après trois jours d'enfermement dans une des geôles de la cité souterraine, le colonel Carter se retrouvait ligotée au gibet, au pied du shapaï, face au soleil couchant et ironie du sort, auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait, condamné tout comme elle à mourir.  
Oui... Cité souterraine... Le piége avait été parfaitement tissé pour conduire les Tauries à s'aventurer sur cette planète idyllique qui abritait en sous-sol la plus indétectable des bases goa'uld. Pendant trois jours, l'installation du campement avait été surveillé par des mouchards perfectionnés, camouflés un peu partout dans un périmètre assez restreins autour de la porte, une substance euphorisante avait été pulvérisée dans l'air à une concentration si faible qu'aucun capteur terriens ne pouvait la détecter mais suffisante pour provoquer sur les personnes mises en contact une faible sensation d'insouciance.  
  
Et voila... Sam fixait l'horizon, Jack à ses côtés mais à peine assez loin pour que leur peau ne puisse se frôler... Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour pouvoir le toucher encore une dernière fois. Face à leur mort imminente, Il n'y avait plus de grades entre eux, ils n'étaient plus que Sam et Jack, un homme et une femme qui vivaient leur derniers instants sur terre, deux êtres nés pour n'en faire qu'un mais que les circonstances et sans doute leur manque de confiance en leur possible couple, les avaient laissé distant l'un de l'autre, restant années après années le supérieur et son subalterne ne dépassant jamais la limite de leurs conditions... Jusqu'à la nuit dernière... Là, dans les geôles de leur prison, chacun enfermé dans une cage, se réconfortant l'un l'autre à travers les barreaux, ils s'étaient enfin dits les mots... Les mots libérant leur cœur emprisonné de la cage de leur sens du devoir et de l'amour de leur patrie. Dès lors, ils avaient tentés de se rapprocher, se touchant, se caressant afin de se prouver qu'ils étaient encore en vie, oubliant les barreaux qui les séparaient. Ce répétant continuellement les mots scellant à jamais leur amour. Mais pour qu'ils prennent enfin conscience de la précarité de leur condition, il avait tout de même fallut qu'ils voient Daniel et Teal'c mourir.  
  
Pendant trois jours, ils avaient espéré l'arrivée des secours. Il était de règle générale que lorsque une équipe SG était perdue tout devait être mis en œuvre pour la retrouvée. Hélas, le SGC n'avait plus de général et la direction avait du en être reprise par un politicien quelconque qui par soucis de rendement et de budget avait annulé toute mission de secours. Les explorateurs de P7X-992 devaient donc compter que sur eux même, mais leurs ressources était très limitées voire nulles. La mort de Teal'c et Daniel signait ainsi la perte de tout espoir pour Sam et Jack. Cela fut d'autant plus évident lorsqu'ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre... Car avouer ainsi leur amour revenait à annoncer leur abandon, cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, qu'en plus de se rendre physiquement, ils rendaient également leur âme... C'était une reddition pure et simple... Une totale capitulation... Par leur amour, ils renonçaient à la vie.  
  
Ba'al qui avait fait le déplacement seulement pour voir de ses propres yeux la mort du général O'Neill envers qui il entretenait une vieille rancœur, s'approcha du DHD puis prononça quelques mots... vantant les mérites de ses soldats, de la faiblesse de la Taurie et de la grandeur de son être... Les deux suppliciés n'écoutaient pas... Sam avait cessé de fixer l'horizon pour porter son regard sur son compagnon, ce dernier l'observait également. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il lui sourit, lui offrant ainsi tout son amour et son réconfort... Elle fit de même... Des étincelles brillaient dans leurs yeux...  
  
Ba'al posa sa main sur la console de commande de la porte et pianota sur les touches... Sam avait encore en mémoire l'exécution de Teal'c et Daniel. Les jaffas avaient utilisé comme aujourd'hui la porte... Positionnés en plein champ d'ouverture, ils avaient été happés par le cône du vortex, les pulvérisant en moins d'un millième de seconde... Ce qui rassurait Sam, c'est qu'ainsi ils n'avaient pas souffert...  
  
Le dernier chevron s'enclencha, le maître goa'uld s'apprêtait à valider sa composition... Une vague de tristesse submergea Sam. Elle vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux et une multitude de regrets firent surface dans son esprit : comme sa vie aurait pu être merveilleuse, elle avait tant de chose à découvrir, Jack l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait, ils pourraient être heureux pour l'éternité... Elle ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues... Elle entendit dans son dos le bruit caractéristique du vortex qui s'ouvre puis rien... Elle s'attendait à disparaître, à perdre la connexion avec son corps mais rien, elle sentait encore son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine... Elle entendit alors Ba'al donner un ordre aux gardes... Elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours en vie et Jack aussi... Ils avaient été installés assez loin de la porte pour ne pas être en contact avec le vortex...  
  
Des gardes jaffas s'approchèrent d'eux et libérèrent leurs liens. Pendant ce court laps de temps, Sam jeta un coup d'œil au clavier du DHD et remarqua alors que les coordonnées entrées étaient celles de la Terre... Elle comprit alors quelle était leur véritable sentence... Un regard vers Jack lui fit comprendre qu'il avait lui aussi saisi la situation. Alors que les jaffas les poussaient sans ménagement vers la porte, Jack se rapprocha de Sam et pris sa main dans la sienne, la serrant de toute ses forces afin qu'une fois de l'autre côté leur âme ne fasse qu'une. Puis de leur propre initiative avant même que Ba'al n'en donne l'ordre ils franchirent ensemble le rideau de matière...  
  
**Extrait du compte-rendu des activités de la porte pour la semaine du 22 au 28 août 2004 :**  
  
Mardi 23 août 2004 – 3h15 AM GMT : activité extérieure non programmée de la porte en provenance de P7X-992... La connexion dura 2 minutes 56 secondes... Aucun signal ne fut enregistré émanant de SG1 toujours portée disparue sur cette planète depuis sept jours ou de toute autre personne faisant partie de l'expédition...Rien d'autre à signaler si ce n'est la collision contre l'iris de deux projectiles non identifiés avant la fermeture du vortex...  
  
**FIN**

* * *

Voila c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plut.  
Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire... 


End file.
